


I Will Marry The Princess

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Royalty, tags will update as I go, the author is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Small Summery: Princess May must be married by the time she turns 25, and her clock is running out. Her little brother, Prince Peter, is a little shit, who scares away all her suitors. Unfortunately for Peter, he really likes May’s newest Suitor. Like, a lot.





	1. Preface

My smiles and pets her little brother’s hair. “Why must you scare away anyone willing to marry you?”

Peter pouts. “None of them are good enough for you. They’ll marry you, make you have their children, and never let you rule. You’re the rightful heir-”

“Stop this nonsense, dear Peter. A woman cannot rule. It is the law.”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms. “When I’m King, then, I’m going to change that. And you can be my Queen instead.”

May pinches his cheeks. “You’re going to give your poor sister all the hard work, while you eat all the candy, you mean.”

Peter sticks her tongue out at her. “You deserve to rule. You have good ideas, and you care about the people, and the people love you. Much more than they love father.”

May sighs sadly. “Maybe I do deserve it more than father, but this is the law. Unless father dies before I marry, you’ll be King, and you can’t undo that.”

Peter smirks evilly. “I can change whatever I want when I’m king. Not that it matters, father won’t ever die. He’s older than dirt and shows no signs of slowing down.”

May giggles and pokes him. “You keep believing that, Peter. And please, don’t scare off my suitors anymore. Father is getting impatient.”

“I’ve only scared off two. You scared off the other one before I could get to him.”

May scowls and smacks his arm. “Rude,” she scolds. 

Peter giggles. “If one of your suitors is worthy of you, I’ll let them stay.”

May laughs and pets his hair again. “I’m going to start saying that when they arrive. ‘Welcome to our kingdom. If you want to win my hand, you must first win my brother’s trust.’”

Peter smirks. “I like the sound of that!”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new king is crowned, after his father passes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This isn’t the main part of the story, so the characters are younger here. May is 16, Peter is 9.

Peter smirks and stands in his usual waiting place. This suitor is already unimpressionable. He’s ugly, for one thing. His Kingdom isn’t all that powerful, and not rich at all. May would be miserable. 

The King stands from his thrown, taking his cane and walking to greet his newest guest. “Welcome, to my Kingdom. It is an honor to have you in the Parker house, and an honor to have you try for my daughter’s hand in marriage. Please, make yourself at home during your stay.”

~

Peter giggles as he fixes the Prince’s plate with a little something extra. He hopes the Princes like a bag of salt in his food!

“Peter, what are you doing?”

Peter gasps and turns. He giggles and throws himself into his father’s arms. “Nothing, father! Just welcoming my lovely sister’s newest suitor!”

The king sighs, hugging his son back and tickling his sides. 

Peter squeals and giggles, worming his way out of his father’s grip. “Father!” He giggles and smiles brightly at him. 

The King smiles fondly and ruffles his son’s hair. “Be nice to the people here for your sister.” He scolds half-heartedly.

Peter pouts. “Why? They’re here to take her away from me.”

Richard sighs and puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “She has to go away at some point. Your mother had to leave her kingdom to come here. And if she hadn’t, we wouldn’t have you or your sister now. It’s a good thing!”

Peter tears up and hugs his father. “I want everyone to stay here with me! I don’t want anyone to leave. 

Richard hugs his son back, sighing softly. “Son, you’ll learn soon that everyone will leave you eventually; unless you leave first.” He pulls back and smiles at Peter. “And no leaving first mister, that’s an order.”

Peter sniffles and wipes his nose, but smiles softly. “Okay, father. But can I please scare this one off? He’s boring! May hates him.”

Richard smiles, a fond glint in his eyes. “Don’t tell your mother.”

~

Peter giggles as he sits with his sister sits next to him, across from her newest suitor. 

Prince Charles smiles, leaning over the table to take her hand and kiss it.

Peter smirks and takes a bite of his food. He’s about to ask if he likes it, when his dad suddenly doubles over.

“Father!”

“Father?”

“Richard?!”

~

“You’re King now, Peter.” May says softly, petting his hair softly. 

Peter sobs. “H-he w-was n-n-never supposed to d-d-d-die.” 

May sighs sadly. “I know you loved him so much, but he was going to die eventually.”

Peter shakes his head. “No! He was supposed to live forever!”

May sighs sadly. “Tomorrow is the ceremony. You’re named King, and mother is named Queen Regent.”

Peter sniffles. “Why can’t she j-just be queen?”

May sighs sadly. “It just isn’t how it works. When you turn 18, you can be the real King, and then you can do whatever you want.”

“I want to bring father back.” He sniffles.

~

When their mother died from the grief of losing her lover not even a month later, Peter is inconsolable. May is named Queen Regent. Peter skips the ceremony. 

~

Peter grins evilly, watching through a crack in the wall as May’s newest suitor lays in bed. He watches as the man jumps, screaming. He giggles as maids run in, calming the prince down. 

“Peter, you’re 16 now. This needs to stop.”

Peter turns to his sister, pouting at her. “He’s such a coward though!” He whines. 

May smiles fondly, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m running out of princes, you know. I have to marry by next year.”

“No you don’t,” He says, sticking his tongue out.

May sighs. “They'll sell me as a slave. Women are useless without a husband. You know this.”

Peter pouts and looks to the crack again. “Fine. Not this one though. He’s a coward. Someone better.”

May smiles and takes his hand, leading him away. “Try and give the next one a chance, alright? Don’t make his life here miserable.”

Peter grins evilly. “If he’s worthy of you, I’ll let him have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two will Start with the main timeline!!!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Anthony arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Part of the story is finally here!  
> Peter is 17, May is 24. Her birthday is soon, so she needs to get married. She won't without her brother's approval, but she really hopes Peter approves this one!!!

Peter stands in front, his sister behind him to the right. "Prince Anthony, from the Kingdom of Stark.  Welcome to the Kingdom of Parker. As King, I wish you a wonderful stay in our palace, and the best of luck in wooing my sister. Tales of your conquests have not gone unnoticed, and the power and riches of your Kingdom have not either." Peter know Anthony isn't actually the one he's speaking to. He's currently speaking to Antonio's most trusted advisor. But he has to pretend, at least for now.

He steps to his left, and his sister steps forward. My handmaidens will show you to your room, and I hope to see you at dinner tonight." She curtsies, and goes to sit on her Queen thrown beside Peter's.

Peter dismisses the Prince's party with a flick of his wrist, and goes to sit next to his sister again. He smirks. This one will be fun to scare away.

~

At dinner, Peter sits at the head, his sister to his right. Anthony sits to his left and- good god, this one is hot as fuck. Peter blushes, confused. He isn't supposed to be attracted to boys...

"I would prefer if you both called me Tony," The prince says. He smiles at May, and- and did May just swoon?

Peter clears his throat. "Alright, Tony. How do you like your meal?"

"It's exquisite. It's wonderfully crafted, and I can tell the farmer took good care of his flock."

Peter blushes and smiles. "Yes, he's my favorite farmer in our entire kingdom. His lambs are always perfectly healthy, fat, and strong."

Tony smiles and takes another bite. Peter watches Tony's lips wrap around the fork, as the juices drip onto his lips, as his tongue darts out to lick it away.

Peter flushes and looks to his own plate. "What do you think of my sister?" He asks. This is one of his more sneaky tests for her suitors.

Tony hums and looks at May. "You seem wonderful, for as little as I've known you for. I can tell you're caring, and you're kind, and you're beautiful."

May blushes and giggles, swaying a bit. "Thank you, prince Tony."

Peter looks to his plate. First test passed with flying colors. 

~

Peter smirks as he watches through the crack in the door. The prince pulls back his covers and gasps. Instead of screaming or panicking, The prince coos, picking up the snake and taking it to the window. "Here you go, little guy. You'll be happier outside. That's where all your food is."

"Did he pass?"

Peter huffs and looks at May. "He's kind to animals. Even snakes."

May smiles, a look of hope on her face. "I like this one, Peter. A lot."

Peter huffs and looks back in the crack. He blushes and looks away as Tony starts to undress. He'll have to start making his traps more dangerous. 

He turns 18 in a month, and that's when he can say May never has to marry. She can be Queen, and he can be prince, and she will never leave the castle. Whoever she marries, should she marry, can move here and be prince.

Everything will go according to plan. As long as he scares off this noble prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter, but I'm planning on putting out chapter 3 later, so hopefully that makes up for it!!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers and avoids several pranks from the young Prince, in Peter's attempt to scare off Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to update. No excuses, just an apology! <3 Thank you guys for being patient.

Peter snickers to himself as he sits in the gardens, a servant fanning him. 

"What are you giggling about?" May asks, narrowing her eyes. 

Peter blushes and smiles. "Nothing!" he lies. "tell me a story?"

May narrows her eyes, but nods. "Once upon a time, there was a little prince, who lived all alone in his castle. He had servants and chefs and maids, but no family...

Peter relaxes, watching the place where Prince Tony was fencing with one of Peter's knights. Peter pas less attention to the story and more t his trap as the knight backs Tony towards it. Towards it and towards it until--the knight lunges and Tony dodges. The knight cries out but Tony grabs him, pulling him back up to safety. they start talking but Peter can't hear them. he pouts and goes back to paying attention to May's story.

* * *

At lunch, Peter sets loose his next trap. 

Jarvis.

Jarvis is Peter's dog, although he looks more like a full sized bear. usually at this point, if a prince has made it this far, Jarvis scares them away. Leaves them screaming and crying and running back to wherever they came from.

Not Tony. Of course, not Tony. Tony beams and pets Jarvis, even getting Peter's attack dog to roll on his back for belly rubs.

May swoons and coos, going over to pet Jarvis too. 

Peter is starting to panic. Tony isn't looking like he's leaving any time soon, and May is falling for him. 

* * *

Peter is walking in his garden, unattended to. He both hates and loves coming here. His mother would take him here, ever since he was a baby. Peter would sometimes help, often he would just roam and play; pretend he was in a jungle. He's forbade anyone else but himself and May to come to these gardens, so Peter takes care of it all by himself. 

"It's a lovely garden."

Peter snaps around, eyes wide. "Th-thank you..." He says. Why is this man so charming...?

Tony walks closer, getting a good look at the boy. "You're a very handsome king, I must say."

Peter blushes slightly and lifts his chin. "Thank you, Prince Tony. You are very attractive yourself. My sister is lucky to have you as a suitor."

Tony hums. "Where are your suitors?" Tony asks. "A King as beautiful as yourself should have suitors lining up around the Kingdom."

Peter clears his throat. "I send them all away. I don't want to marry, I hate girls. Except for May."

"Oh? Why not marry a prince, then?" Tony asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

Peter gasps. "A King cannot marry a prince, it is against the law!"

"You are the law, my King. You can do whatever your heart desires."

"B-but... I need an heir..."

"You have a cousin, what is his name? Prince Benjamin? He could be next in line. Or your sister's children?"

Peter blushes more. He looks down. "You mean, your children." He says. 

Tony swallows thickly. "I-I didn-"

Peter turns back to his garden. "My sister is not the one you need to impress, Prince Tony. She will not take a husband until I give my blessing."

Tony stutters. "I d-didn't mean my-"

Peter holds up a hand to stop him. He pauses, and then points to a flower. "I want that one. Pick it for me?"

Tony looks to were he's pointing but shakes his head. "That one is poisonous, my king. You will die if I give it to you."

Peter smirks, glad he's facing away from Tony. "You know your flowers." He says. 

Tony clears his throat. "My mother taught them all to me. I love flowers."

Peter turns to him. "hand me your favorite flower." he says. 

Tony steps closer, and closer. Until they're face to face, nose to nose. Peter's breath hitches as the prince's hand reaches behind Peter's head and picks an Acacia, handing it to Peter. "Do you know meanings behind flowers, My King?" Tony whispers. 

Peter swallows thickly and nods, holding the flower in his hand. "I-"

Tony goes slightly to the right, picking a striped Carnation. "I would... like... to give this to your sister." he whispers.

peter leans forward, wanting a kiss. But he plucks a different flower, handing it to Tony. "I'll see you at dinner, Prince Tony."

Tony looks down at his Narcissus, and sighs. God, that kid is going to be the death of him.

* * *

Peter blushes and looks at his night stand, seeing a single flower there. A thorn-less, violet rose.

Peter takes it, shaking slightly. Maybe this prince won't be too hard to keep away from May after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acacia = secret love.  
> Striped Carnation = Refusal.  
> Narcissus = Unrequited love/selfishness  
> Violet rose AND a thorn-less rose = love at first sight.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sending very mixed messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Attack!   
> Tony POV because I can <3

The next few days are the most confusing of Tony's life. 

The day after the garden, he spends the entire day with the King. He goes to Peter's classes and helps him if needed. He didn't notice, but the princess was watching him with her little brother then. After that, he ate lunch with the King in the garden. The King gives Tony an Ambrosia, and Tony can't stop smiling the entire time. His love is reciprocated! After lunch was sword training, which Tony was more than happy to teach Peter in. Being a famous conqueror, he's good at it. They eat dinner together, on top of the tallest tower in the castle. Peter shows him constellations, shows him the light from the torches from the Kingdom. 

"My sister deserves to rule this Kingdom." He whispers, looking at Tony with wide eyes. "She loves the people. She loves taking care of them, making them happy. She loves talking to them to find out what they want and need. She knows what to do, what is possible and what is too far away to reach. She's perfect."

Tony swallows thickly, watching the adoration in Peter's eyes. "She sounds perfect for the role. If only she were allowed to rule." Tony says softly.

Peter looks to his lap, breathing heavily. "If only." He agrees.

~

When Tony wakes after that wonderful day, he's confused. He saw the King talking to the princess before breakfast, and then the King made sure Tony spent all his time with May. May is lovely, sure, but his heart belongs to the King. He doesn't understand. 

When he gets to his chambers that night, he sees an assortment of flowers on his bed, waiting for him. 

He feels his heart break as he remembers each of the meanings. A bouquet filled with a Red Dahlia, a Gladiolus, a Marigold, and the worst one: a Morning Glory.  

Betrayal and honesty. Conviction. Pain and Grief. Love in Vain.

The King will not return his affections, of this he made clear. He is loyal to his sister.

Tony goes to sleep feeling much worse than after any battle he's fought before. 

~

Tony follows Peter to the garden the next morning, desperation clear in his body. "My King, please, I beg of you--"

Peter sighs and turns to him. "You will make a wonderful husband to my sister." He says. "I am giving her my blessing, and she will accept your proposal."

"What if I don't want to propose to her anymore?" Tony asks, voice low. 

Peter sighs and picks a pink Carnation, handing it to Tony. "My sister is in love with you. She told me." Peter looks to the earth, tears falling down his face. "She will be happy with you. That is all I could ever ask for." He says. 

"What about you, your majesty?" Tony asks, throwing the flower to the ground behind him. 

Peter looks up, sad smile in place. "I will be the bravest King to ever live." He says. "for I will have faced my worst fears and thrust myself at them"

"Your worst fears?"

Peter looks deep into Tony's eyes. "Being alone, Prince Tony."

Tony is stunned into silence, mouth opening and closing to no avail. He has a lump in his throat, which he can't seem to swallow down.

Peter smiles, wiping his tears away. "Take good care of my sister. I love her more than anything in the entire world. I would give-" He swallows thickly. "-I will give her everything I have to give."

Tony watches Peter leave, heart heavy and sad. 

~

Tony prepares himself to accept the King's blessing to marry the Princess. A week passes, however, and it doesn't come. He spends many days with the princess, eating and drinking and dancing. He has fun. May truly is lovely. He will not be lacking with May by his side. She's perfect, he understands why Peter wants her to stay so bad. 

He goes to the garden late one night, when he can't sleep. He finds the King, gasping. "My King, what are you doing out at this hour?"

Peter turns. "I could ask you the same." Peter answers. 

Tony looks down. "Your sister is lovely. She is more than I could ever deserve, and I am eternally grateful you will-" He cuts himself off with a gasps. Because the King just kissed him. Peter is kissing him, and cupping his face, and crying onto Tony's own cheeks. Tony closes his eyes and kisses back, hands on Peter's hips. 

They kiss for hours, lost in each other and their emotions. 

Tony feels Peter pull away and notices the sun is going to rise any second now. "I love you, my prince. I'm sorry." He says and stands, leaving the prince standing in the garden, alone and crying.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is very bad at staying away from the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this took so long to get out!

One week. Peter has to survive one more week of this torture, and he can make May the Queen. She'll marry the prince, and she'll stay here with Peter, and Peter...

It won't be over, Peter realizes. He'll watch his love, watch him love his sister. Watch him have babies with his sister. Watch him forget Peter. 

"I stand before you today, the people of my court, to make a wonderful and joyous announcement." Peter starts. May looks at him curiously, pausing her conversation with the prince. "Today, I bring the news that my sister is to be married before her 25th birthday, despite my meddling." That earns him several laughs. He looks at his sister, who is now beaming excitedly. "Prince Anthony, from the kingdom of Stark, is to take my sister's hand in marriage." He refuses to look at the prince. If he did, he would see only sadness and regret. "The wedding is to be after my birthday, and I invite the entire kingdom to bear witness of this beautiful matrimony. Please spread my word to the common people who are not here. That is all." 

Peter hears people start talking excitedly, but he turns his back on them. He hears Tony walking up to him, shouting about thanking the King himself to May. He doesn't stop, he goes to his gardens. 

"My King," Tony says softly. 

Peter pauses, eyes filling with tears. He turns to Tony, forcing a smile on his face. "Prince Tony." he says back.

"You can't--this can't be serious," he whispers, stepping closer.

Peter takes a step back. "I have to do this. She loves you, and I know you can love her back. If you just try," he says softly.

"My heart and soul belong to you, my King," Tony says firmly, stepping closer.

Peter backs into the wall, breath hitching. "I can't. I can't, I can't steal you from her."

"I never belonged to her!" Tony says, voice rising. He takes another step closer, arms on either side of his head. "You can not steal something of which has no owner."

Peter feels more tears fall down his face. "Please, don't make this so hard." He whispers. "You're hurting me."

Tony tilts Peter's chin up. "Don't hurt. Just say yes to me, just let me love you."

Peter closes his eyes, breath hiccupping. "I can't. It's too late now. I can't take it back, I told the entire kingdom."

Tony pulls back, his own tears falling. "But I love you..." He whispers. "I don't love her. She's wonderful and kind and sweet and beautiful, but she isn't you."

Peter swallows thickly, shaking his head. "You must try to love her. You must move on from me. You cannot hurt her."

Tony leans forward, pulling Peter's face towards his own and resting their foreheads together, noses touching. "Please don't do this."

Peter holds Tony's hands to his face, letting himself feel it, for just a moment. It's only a moment. "It's already done." He opens his eyes, pushing Tony's hands away and to Tony's chest. "You will own my heart until the end of time, my prince, but you must give yours to my sister. She deserves to be happy. More than anyone, she deserves to be happy."

"Why did you chase her suitors away then? Until now? Why will you let me take her away, but no one else?" He asks. 

Peter smiles sadly.  _Because she won't be leaving. She'll be here, and so will you._ "She loves you, like I said. She has never loved anyone before you," he steps around Tony, wiping his tears. "Come, Prince Tony. The part awaits our presence."

* * *

Tony dances with May. May smiles and laughs and blushes. She is happier than Peter can ever remember her being. He cannot, will not, take this away from her. 

He retires early, tossing and turning in his chambers. He sneaks out of his room, stalking out into his gardens once again. He goes to his favorite spot; a grassy area under his tree. It's secluded, invisible to anyone who isn't ten feet in front of him. He doesn't expect the prince to be there. "Tony?"

Tony startles and looks up, holding up a bottle of wine. "I was hoping you would come."

"You can't be here anymore. What are you-"

"Please. I'm getting married soon, I want your company for as long as I can have it."

Peter reluctantly sits, taking a sip from the bottle. He hums happily. "That's the good wine. How did you sneak that out?"

"I told them the truth. I was going to give it to you." He takes his own sip, sighing softly. 

Peter leans into Tony's chest. As they finish the bottle together, they talk endlessly. About everything they can think of. Peter completely regrets it. He's fallen even harder for the prince. He hangs onto every word, every battle story. Every whisper of breath against his ear. His stories are making the young king full of lust. Peter stands when the sun rises, helping the prince up as well. "I will see you at breakfast." He whispers, almost as if he doesn't want to disrupt the moment. 

Tony leans forward, kissing Peter's cheek softly. "Until then, my king." He whispers. 

* * *

He meets the prince there the next night, and the next, and the next. 

On Peter's 18th birthday, he is coronated as the official King, able to make his own decisions for the kingdom. He sets to work on changing laws to get his sister in his place. He has to start small, work his way up. First, he must pass a law citing women have the right to any job a man has the right to. Then he must force his council to listen to reason, to open them up to the idea of women leaders. 

It's a long road ahead, and he has much work to do. 

He's exhausted, and emotional, and the wedding is set for a month's time.

Peter starts to go to his chambers. "Guards, I want to be left alone. I don't want anyone even in this hall." He says. "I don't want you to hear." He says. His guards nod and leave the hall. Peter opens his door, falling to his bed. He wants to cry. King's don't cry, he always heard his father said. He misses his father. 

He almost screams when a figure comes through his window, but he relaxes when he sees it's just Tony. "What on earth-"

"I saw you come here and not the gardens." He whispers. 

"So you decided to come here?" Peter asks, eyes wide.

Tony nods, walking over. "I did not want to sleep without you." He whispers. They've been sleeping together in the gardens these past few nights. 

"You must get used to it, my prince. In one month's time, you will be sharing your bed with the princess." Hopefully queen by then. 

Tony tears up at the thought. "Tonight is your birthday." He says. 

Peter swallows thickly and nods. "It is."

"I want to give you a present." Tony whispers. 

Peter sits on the bed. "I need no presents, I have everything money can buy."

Tony sits next to him, kissing his forehead. "Money can't buy my present for you." He whispers, kissing Peter's nose. He moves his lips to Peter's cheek.

Peter's breath hitches, feeling himself grow aroused. "Tony, my love-"

Tony kisses him. "Please." He whispers against Peter's lips. "Just once. Let me make love to you just once, please. Please, for your birthday. Just the one time."

Peter cups Tony's cheeks, leaning their foreheads together. "It won't be just once." He whispers, already knowing.

Tony kisses him again. "Please." He whispers so softly against Peter's lips.

* * *

Peter feels like he's on fire. 

Tony kisses him every where after disrobing them both. He kisses him and touches him all over and Peter is a trembling, sweaty, crying mess before Tony even pushes inside him. 

It hurts at first, but Tony goes slow and he uses so much olive oil Peter will have to come up with a reason as to why his bed sheets are so wet. 

Tony makes love to him so sweet and slow, whispering about how much he loves Peter. How he wants to spend the rest of his life with Peter, how he'll never let Peter go. 

Peter kisses him, wrapping his legs around Tony's hips. He pants into his mouth, holding Tony close by his cheeks. "I love you so much, my prince. I love you, I-" He swallows thickly, closing his eyes. "Make me finish, I am so aroused it hurts."

Tony had reached between them, grabbing Peter by his manhood and stroking quickly. Peter had keened, arcing his back and crying as he finished over his stomach. 

Tony had finished inside Peter, kissing Peter lovingly. 

Peter fell asleep in Tony's arms, and woke up there too. 

He also woke with soreness and guilt and regret. How will he possibly watch his sister marry Tony, knowing what it feels like to have Tony inside him? How will he be able to look his sister in the eye, knowing she'll be making love to the prince he loves so much? How will he be able to ever be happy again, knowing Tony will never be his?

He makes Tony leave through the window like he came in, then washes himself and cries. He is so irreversibly in love with the prince, and the prince loves him just as much. But he'll be marrying his sister, not him. 

He gets dressed, and skips breakfast. He has much work to do before the wedding in a month, if he wants to keep his sister here. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess May knows

Two weeks until the wedding. Two weeks. For him to get everything he needs to get done, done.

Two weeks since he’s laid with his prince.

It’s going okay so far, the planning. He first introduced a law saying women could have any job a man can. Then he passed a law stating that gender cannot play a role in who you hire; penalty of disobeying this law being losing your entire business/farm/bakery/whatever it is you own that hires people. Today he passed a law saying that women have every right a man does. The right to choose who she marries. The right to own land. The right to own a house. The right to live alone. Any right a man has, every woman in the kingdom now has.

His sister is proud of him. Beyond proud of him, actually. She thinks he’s doing wonderfully. He’s doing what she wishes she could do.

What she will do, by the end of the week. He’s so close. He’s so close to getting what he wants.

Peter makes his way from the meeting room to the dining hall. He gasps as he’s pushed to the wall, looking at his prince. “Tony-“

Tony shushes him, staring at him. “Your sister is lovely,” he says, cupping Peter’s cheek. “But she isn’t you.”

Peter looks down, pulling Tony’s hand on his face down to his lips, kissing it. “I love you, Tony. But I love my sister more. And she loves you.” He looks down.

Tony kisses him again. “I must have you again. Please. I miss you so much, I need you-“

“I can’t! I can’t, I’m sorry. I love you, but I just can’t. I’m so sorry.”

Tony sniffles and kisses Peter softly. “I love you. I’m sorry. I love you.”

Peter smiles into the kiss sadly and pulls away. “Thank you…”

~

May looks down and hides behind a doorway when Peter walks to the dining hall. She watches Tony go the opposite direction.

Her little brother is in love with her fiancé…

She doesn’t know what to do now.

Her brother is so perfect… he loves her so much. So much so that he’s willing to give up the person he loves, willing to let his sister leave, if it makes her happy.

It breaks her heart.

She has to do something. She has to do something to make this better. There has to be a way to save this…

~

Tony sneaks into Peter’s room, crying. “Please, my King. Please, I want to be with you. Until I must leave with your sister, let me stay here at night. Just two weeks. Please?”

Peter looks up, taking a sip of his wine. He swallows thickly and nods sadly. “Fine. I…” he looks down. “This is only going to make us feel worse.”

Tony steps closer, cupping Peter’s face in both hands, kissing him softly. “I know it will. But it’s already going to hurt, why make it hurt before it has to happen?”

Peter puts his cup down, standing up and touching his prince. He smiles sadly, going to his dresser. He pulls out his flower, handing it to Tony. A Ylang-Ylang. Never ending love. “I promise you, my prince, that no matter what happens between us; what distance is forced between us; no matter what sorrow I face giving my sister to you to marry…” he clears his throat. “I will love you until my last breath leaves my body. I will never love anyone as much as you.”

Tony takes the flower, staring at it. He pulls Peter closer, kissing him roughly.

Peter pushes Tony back to the bed, crawling on top of him. He grinds their hips together, panting into his mouth. “Oh, Tony, yes.” He whispers.

Tony pulls at Peter’s hair, kissing at his neck. “I want- I want you to claim me, as I did you on your birthday.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “You do?”

Tony hands the flower back to Peter. He smiles softly. “No matter what. I will always love you. You will always be my soulmate.”

Peter kisses Tony softly on the lips. “Have you ever been claimed, my prince?”

Tony shakes his head. “No. Have you ever claimed?”

Peter pulls back, reaching for the oil. “No. I have never found someone I wanted to claim.” He looks to Tony, eyes full of lust. “Until now.”

Tony pulls Peter down for a kiss again, spreading his legs. “I will love you, until the end of time. I will love you while I marry her. I’ll love you when I leave here. I want to remember you forever. I want to remember the way you feel inside me.” He says.

Peter smiles sadly and kisses his neck. “I’ll make sure you never forget tonight.”

~

Peter smiles at Tony the next day, walking with his head high. He feels better. A lot better.

He sits atop his throne, smiling at his court. “I’ll listen to the problems of the kingdom today. I want to help today.”

He listens to several problems, Princess May at his side. Prince Tony chatting with various court members.

Peter does a good job, in May’s eyes. He listens carefully. Gives good advice, helps in any way he can. He does the right thing.

Peter is a great King. The people love him as they loved their mother. He cares about the people, about what they need. What they want. What he can do for them without them asking.

May can’t stop smiling at her brother. He is making her so, so proud.

At the day’s end, Peter goes to talk to his council about more laws he wants to pass.

May goes to Tony.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Live the Queen!

May pulls Tony aside, knowing Peter won’t see them. He’s in a meeting about laws with his court. She has time.

Tony smiles at her. His smile is sad, she can tell. “My princess.” He bows slightly.

May smiles at him. “I love you, my prince,” She starts off.

Tony doesn’t flinch, doesn’t give any sign at all that he doesn’t want her back. It’s… interesting. “And I you, my princess.”

May takes his hand. “I must confess, however, that I truly love my brother more than you.”

Tony blinks, caught off guard. “I would never ask for you to love me more than your own flesh and blood,” He states, a hint of confusion in his voice.

May smiles and squeezes his hand. “You love him too. You love him in the way you’re supposed to love me.”

Tony freezes, fear taking over his face. “I-“

“He loves you the same,” May looks down, sighing softly. “I know he does. He loves you, and you love him.”

Tony shakes his head. “My princess-“

May cuts him off again. “I want you to marry him instead of me. I want him to be happy. He is the most important thing to me. I’d rather sit in a dungeon cell until I die than know he’s here, in pain and alone, while I’m with you in your kingdom.”

Tony feels tears come to his eyes. “While that is… sweet, it simply cannot be done. Kings cannot marry men in this kingdom.”

“He can change that. He’s the King, he can do whatever he wants to do.”

“He won’t. He won’t take me away from you. He loves you, he wants you to be happy. While I am unbelievably grateful, my princess, for your kindness and generosity, the King simply will not allow for it.”

May smiles, taking his hand again. “You leave that to me.”

~

The King leaves the meeting room grinning from ear to ear. He did it. He did it!! He whoops loudly in the hall, spinning and jumping in excitement.

May frowns when she sees him. “Why are you acting so childish?”

He beams, eyes wide with excitement. “I’ve done it. I’ve made it so women can take the throne even if a male heir is available.”

May’s eyes widen in disbelief. “That means-“

Peter jumps happily. “It means you’ll be crowned queen by the end of the week. It means you’ll stay here and rule the people as you were always meant to. It means the prince will move in here, and stay as king regent. It means you’re staying. You’re staying!”

May’s eyes water, and she hugs Peter. “You did it… I thought it impossible…”

Peter giggles happily and hugs her back. “My dear sister, we are of House Parker. Everything is possible.”

May pulls back, laughing softly and wiping her tears away. “I don’t have to leave you?”

Peter shakes his head. “No! You get to stay. You get to stay, and when you get married, you’ll be queen. Which means you stay here to rule.”

May shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t… you actually did it. You always said you would, but I didn’t think you could.”

Peter beams. “I can do anything I want.” Almost anything he wants. He takes May’s hands in his own, kissing them softly. “You get to be queen. You get to marry the man you love. We get to stay together, no one leaves me again.”

May hugs him tightly, crying into his shoulder. “I love you so much, brother. More than anything.”

Peter beams happily, kissing her cheek.

~

Peter climbs on Tony’s lap, beaming brightly. “I did it. I made her Queen. You’ll be staying here.”

Tony frowns, touching his cheek. “Why are you so happy about this? There will be no escape, my love. You will have to watch us-“

Peter shakes his head. “I will watch my sister being happy. That is how I will survive,” He kisses Tony, cupping his cheek. “It must end, my love, just as if you are leaving. If you are not in her marital bed-“

“I know, my King,” He whispers. He pulls Peter close, so their foreheads are resting against each other.

Peter sniffles, petting Tony’s hair. “What is happening in your kingdom, my prince?”

Tony sniffs softly. “My kingdom was made of conquest, I am the first of my name, the first of my Kingdom. I make the rules. And my new rule is my second in command, General Rhodes, will be the new King once I come here. I will still be the prince, of course. I will say what I need, make decisions, rule from afar. But I trust Rhodes to protect and serve my kingdom well.”

Peter kisses Tony, soft and slow. “Take me, my prince. Take me tonight. I want to celebrate.”

Tony smiles and kisses him again. “I love you, my King.”

Peter smiles into the kiss, pulling Tony closer. “And I love you, Prince Tony.”

~

Her coronation was everything Peter always thought it would be. It was beautiful, grand, the entire kingdom there to watch and cheer as the rightful leader of the kingdom finally gets her crown.

The people go to Peter, kissing his hand and thanking him for everything.

“Long live the Queen, and long live the prince!”

At the end of the ceremony, May danced with Tony, her future husband. Peter watches, trying not to cry. He wishes he knew what they were talking about. Are they talking about how happy they are? Are they talking about how many children they want to have together? Are they talking about Tony’s kingdom?

Are they talking about him?

Peter dances with many girls, from all around his kingdom. He dances with them, talks with them, smiles with them. “Long live the queen!” He says to them. “And long live the prince,” they say back.

When the ball is over, Peter retires to his room. His prince is already there. “My prince,” Peter whispers.

Tony smiles and pulls Peter to his lap. “ _ My _ prince,” He says back. “I’m so proud of you. You did it. And you did the most selfless thing I can ever think of.”

Peter kisses Tony softly, holding him tightly. “I want to spend as much time as possible with you, before I have to give you away,” He whispers.

Tony smiles, kissing him. “Alright. I also wish this,” He says softly.

~

The next day, May makes her first announcement as Queen.

“I am calling off my wedding. The truth is, I don’t love the prince, as charming as he is.”

Peter panics. His time with Tony has been cut in half! Tony will have to go back to his own kingdom, He’ll leave, he-

“And as the queen, I get to make the rules. And I decide, marrying for love is more important than marrying for money or status.”

Peter finds Tony’s eyes across the courtroom, panic evident in his eyes. But Tony is- he’s smiling? Why?

“And as an extension of this, I hereby decree: anyone can marry anyone they please. Regardless of status, wealth, gender, origin, or any other factor. If a farmer’s daughter wants to marry a royal guard, so be it. If a lady in waiting wants to marry a coal miner, so be it! If a man wants to marry a fellow man, I say, so be it!” Her voice gets louder and louder. “If love is involved, what is the law to say you cannot marry?”

Cheers from the court, screams of ‘love’ and ‘long live the queen!’ Filling the courtroom.

Peter looks to Tony, shock replacing fear.

May smiles brightly. “I will marry when I want, as soon as I find someone I actually love. Maybe it won’t be a prince. Maybe I’ll marry a coal miner myself,” She jokes, and the people laugh. “But when I do, it will be for love. Not because I have a time limit on my head. Not because it’s expected of me,” She smiles. “Let love rule the land, not proprietary!”

“Long live the queen! Long live the queen!”

Peter can’t hear anything. All he can see is Tony. All he can feel is the warmth on his face, the love in his chest, the tears on his face.

She did it. She… she did the last step of making it so both she and her brother can be happy.

They did it.

 


	9. Chapter 8

The kingdom is not all supportive, of course. There have been many riots, many men storming the court and demanding things to go back to the way they were.

 

Tradition is a stronghold, after all. Peter’s father was very big on tradition, on set ways. Many loved him for this.

 

His mother was not so much. His mother convinced his father to end slavery within the kingdom. She begged him to give the former slaves jobs should they need it, so no one starves.

 

Peter used to have a slave take care of him. A pretty woman, who nursed him, bathed him, played with him. When she was freed, she stayed. Not for Peter, but for his mother, who asked her to please stay, with payment now.

 

People had rioted then, too. Demanded to be compensated for their lost property. Or better yet, to undo the emancipation.

 

Peter’s father had shut it down so quickly. He was enraged that anyone would call him weak, even more enraged that they called his wife a witch. He stood in front of the people, and said, ‘if anyone here wishes for slavery to return, then so be it! Offer your wrists, for you are the new slaves. I ask again; does anyone here wish for slavery to return to the kingdom of Parker?!’

 

He had been met with silence. Silence, and fear, and resentment. The people no longer liked his father as king.

 

They’re rioting now, too, just as they did then.

 

“We demand the presence of the rightful King!”

 

“Let us see King Peter!”

 

“Where is the King? Where is the King?”

 

Peter steps forward, head held high. The crowd hushes.

 

“I was crowned King Peter Parker when I was nine years old.” Peter starts. “I was too young, too inexperienced, too self centered. I was a child, of course I was all of these things.” He looks around. “I was never a leader, you see. I never made any decisions; my sister, the queen regent, made all the decisions. She is the one who has led you since my father’s death.” Peter chokes up a little bit. “You have not complained about anything done in this kingdom until I had the right to do as I wish. You have loved my sister’s policies, and you hated mine. You don’t wish for me to be in charge; you wish for a man to be in charge.”

 

May looks at her brother, eyes wide.

 

“My sister is the Queen. I am just a prince. If you want things to go back to the way they were before, then find another kingdom to live in. A kingdom where the ruler cares not for his subjects. A kingdom where the poorest citizens sleep in a pile of their own shit!” His voice was rising, and gasps erupt across the room. He blushes and clears his throat, forcing himself to be softer again. “No one is forcing you to stay here. No one is holding you in chains. No one is stealing your way of life. If you want a King, go find one. There isn’t one here.”

 

May steps forward, smiling at the people. “Change is scary. It’s always scary. Adjusting to the new way of life is a lot to ask, almost too much to ask.” She makes eye contact with everyone in the room. “But we will adjust; we will thrive!” She says, smile wider. “When my father abolished slavery, the kingdom was sure we would go bankrupt. But what happened? What really happened?”

 

One person steps forward. “Our kingdom’s treasury nearly doubled. With the former slaves paying taxes, and our land growing with more and more conquering… our economy boomed.”

 

May nods. “That’s right. And when my brother said women were to work alongside men, the kingdom was sure there would never be enough jobs. But what happened?”

 

A lady steps forward. “Many more jobs were available. And the taxes were lowered, since more taxes were coming in anyway.”

 

May smiles. “Change is scary. Change is unknown, and the unknown is scary. We don’t know how it works, we don’t know if it will make our lives better or worse.” She stands a bit taller. “But you must trust us, to do what is best. You must trust that this change, like so many changes before, will lead to prosperity and better lives for all.”

 

It’s silent for a long while, before a man steps up. He was one of the people demanding the King be returned. “Long live the Queen May, and long prosper our kingdom.”

 

“Long live our Queen May, and long prosper our kingdom.”

 

“Long live our queen! Long prosper our kingdom!”

 

Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!”

 

Peter smirks, sitting on the second’s throne. It used to be called the queen throne. Not anymore. No, now May sits on the Queen throne. The big one, the one that matters.

 

~

 

A month later shows the kingdom the calmest it has ever been. The riots have calmed. Most women who want to work have a job. People who don’t like the queen have either quieted or moved.

 

It’s calm. It’s been calm, and that’s why Tony decides it’s time.

 

Peter smiles giddily. He’s been waiting for this since Tony told him what May’s plan was all along. He sits on the second’s throne, watching as May stands, commanding the room. “Prince Tony of the kingdom of Stark. What matter have you brought to the crown today?”

 

Tony gets on one knee, Boeing heavily to the Queen. “I have come to ask for your brother’s hand in marriage.” He looks up, smiling at her.

 

Gasps across the room. Murmurs, gossip.

 

May smiles brightly. “Well, it only seems fair. When you came here, you were promised a Parker in marriage. And my brother is of age, is in need of a partner.” She looks behind her, and Peter stands, blushing slightly. May turns back to Tony. “May this marriage bring our kingdoms together in alliance, in name, and in love.”

 

It’s silent for a moment. A scary moment, to Peter. But suddenly there’s applause, and Peter can’t stop smiling.

 

He runs into Tony’s arms, holding him tightly and crying into his chest. He has everything he has ever wanted. How the hell did he get so lucky?


End file.
